This invention relates to a chip carrier system for the receipt of an integrated circuit "chip", where such chip, as known in the art, typically comprises a planar electronic device, having plural leads extending from the periphery thereof for electrical interconnection to a second planar electronic device, such as a motherboard.
There are many applications for chip carrier or socket systems to electrical interconnect one electronic device to another. One such system is a burn-in test socket, where a manufacturer of chips will subject same to an elevated temperature, while at the same time, electrically powering the chips. By way of example, a bath of chips is electrically powered in an oven where the temperature is maintained at approximately 150.degree. C. for an extended period of time, such as 1,000 hours. This is referred to in the art as "burn-in". For additional information on burn-in testing, and a socket system for accomplishing same, reference is made to copending application, U.S. Ser. No. 08/081,769, filed Jun. 23, 1993, and assigned to the assignee hereof.
The chip after testing, must be suitably transferred to an equipment manufacturer where it may be installed in an end user socket in a system for consumer use. One of the major problems is this transferral process lies in the rather delicate nature of the chips, more precisely the chip leads. Such leads are formed, exposed metal members arranged in arrays along the chip periphery on small center-lines, on the order of about 0.016 inches. A chip, even after a successful burn-in test, may not be suitable for electrical interconnection to a second device due to damage to the leads.
The present invention offers a unique chip carrier system that may be used to effectively protect a chip during testing, transport, and end use. Additionally, by the use of a unique force applying member, in cooperation with a chip receiving frame member, an effective uniform normal force is exerted on the chip leads against a resilient electrical interconnection means within the chip carrier mounted to a planar electronic device, such as a motherboard or test fixture. The features of this invention will become apparent in the description which follows, particularly when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.